


Charmed

by Skyland2704



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Alchemy, Alteration, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dark Magic, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Dark Z Delgado, Defense Against the Dark Arts, F/M, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor, Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade Weekend Trips, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hufflepuff, M/M, Potions, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Spell Failure, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyland2704/pseuds/Skyland2704
Summary: Power Rangers SPD Harry Potter AU!!!!The SPD rangers aren't Power Rangers, but rather Sixth Year Hogwarts Students, AND Prefects!Sky Tate has always wanted to be a Gryffindor, and embracing the fact that he's a Slytherin, is hard for him. When he realises one of his Slytherin friends, a fellow prefect, is on a path to Darkness, Sky realises that he has to be the one to stop it, and to be a hero, you don't have to be in Gryffindor. Heroes come in all colors.Oh and did I mention? Maybe Tom Riddle would be back ;D
Relationships: Bridge Carson/Jack Landors, Elizabeth Delgado/Sky Tate
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Sudden Change

**Author's Note:**

> Power Rangers Harry Potter AU! So, recently, some of my idiot friends got me into Harry Potter fandom, and I thought, Why not this?!

A tall boy, with blond hair, and a girl, who reached a little above his shoulder, with dark brown hair, led the First Years’ across the halls of the enormous castle, and downwards, towards the dungeons. Some of the eleven year olds shuddered, as the scenery became darker, and stone became more prominent than gold. 

Walking down a spiral staircase, the two sixth year students, aged Seventeen and Sixteen respectively, in their second last year of Hogwarts, pulled out their wands, beauties carved in applewood and ebony respectively, and muttered a charm, “ _ lumos”  _ and the tip of their wands suddenly caught fire, a shimmering blue flame. Some of the first years gasped, and some others turned away, and the male prefect turned around, his bright blue eyes glittering, as he smirked at them, “You see this imps?” he pointed the flame at them, scaring some of them, who jumped back in fear of burning, and slammed into another bunch, and fell. 

He started laughing, receiving a punch from the girl in his chest, “Cut it out Sky” she said, curtly, and he smirked, “Come on Z, I’m just having a little fun with these imps”

“Our job is not to have fun” she said, curtly, and the kids sensed these two prefects had a really HARD time getting along. She turned around with a smile, and at that very moment, about 90% of the first years got a crush on the beautiful chocolate brown eyed prefect, when she said, “He’s an idiot,”

Sky Tate and Z Delgado, the two prefects, led the line of first years across the hallways, and down into the dark dungeons. They were right below the lake now, and facing a stone wall, Sky said, “Deltabase” and the stone wall parted to reveal a nice and cozy common room. 

“This is the Slytherin common room,”

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in carved chairs. Here, sat the other older students, from all the years, reading, playing, having fun, doing homework, and in general, chilling. 

“The password changes every fortnight, right now, it’s Deltabase” Z said, to the first years, pointing to a notice board, “They’d be put up there”

Then the prefects spend a little more time, briefing the newbies about Slytherin, their past, their heritage, stuff about Loud Voldemort, Severus Snape, and blah blah blah. Afterwords, the two sent them up to their dorm rooms, and collapsed into ornate chairs themselves.

“Who knew little kids could be so annoying? Asking so many questions” Sky muttered,

“Now you know what  _ our  _ prefects felt when we landed up here,” Z smirked, and Sky tossed a cushion in her direction, which she caught.

“Fuck off Delgado”

“We’d lose house points if the professors hear you swear like that, Tate” Z chimed in, grinning.

“Just fuck off” he said, annoyed, 

“Why would he care about losing house points? He didn’t want to be a Slytherin in the first place” somebody said from behind, and Sky turned to see it was his old friend Dru. 

Their friendship had been broken back in the fourth year.

“Fuck off Harrington” Sky said, even more annoyed now.

“Or what?” 

“Or I’ll fucking  _ sectumsempra _ your ass” Sky threatened, raising his wand.   
“And our house will lose even more points,” Dru said dryly.

“Slytherin isn’t what it used to be anyway” one of Dru’s friends, Broodwing said, “letting a Half-Blood and a Gryffindor aspirant be prefects”

“I swear, Brood, Dru, and the lackeys, if you don’t fucking back off, RIGHT NOW, you’re going to pay for it”

“Make me” Dru said, laughing, and before Sky could even lift his wand, Dru was hanging upside down in the air by his ankle. They all looked around to see who had done it, and they saw Z Delgado’s 14 inch ebony wood wand raised in his direction, and a wide smirk on her face.

“How?” Dru choked out.

“Didn’t you know I don’t need to say my spells out loud?”

“Everyone knows that FREAK!” Broodwing cried, raising his wand, “ _ Accio! _ ” and before he could raise it, Broodwing’s wand was in Sky’s hands. Sky was also smirking now, “Hm… I’m helping Z Delgado… Who would’ve thought?”

Z’s tongue slid out of her mouth, just a tiny bit, squished between her teeth, “Use blood terminology inside this dorm room again, and I’ll do much worse to you, bastards”

“Slytherin is a place for pure-bloods!” Dru said again, and Z must’ve used some spell again, because Dru’s tongue dragged itself out of Dru’s mouth, without his permission, and started wrapping itself around his neck. Dru tried to scream but no voices came out.

At this point, even Sky looked horrified, “Z stop!” he cried out, but to no avail. 

“Will you use blood terminology again?” she asked, and Dru spluttered something incomprehensible. 

“He says NO spare him!” Broodwing yelled, completely helpless without his wand.

“Alright then” Z smirked, and finally let him go, he dropped to the floor, panting,

“Every year” she said, groaning. 

“More like every day” Sky added. Z Delgado seemed… different, this year. This was just the first day, and she had suddenly displayed some abilities she had never done before. She had just cast two spells without uttering a single word! Something not even headmistress McGonagall could do perfectly (Except those in her specialisation, the transfiguration spells). And she had cast a spell that seemed to be so cruel, and gruesome… 

Earlier, every time she had been called a half blood, or a mudblood’s step sister, or in general, as someone who didn’t deserve to be in Slytherin, she would pick a fight, cast a levicorpus spell and hang the people in the air, like she did few moments back, but the tongue choking spell? That was a little too much… it reminded him of something he had seen ONCE, back in his fourth year.

And Sky could notice something… different in her eyes, a glint, perhaps, of…

He sighed, there was only one way to find out. He’d have to do some research. ‘ _ If these bastards called Landors a mudblood tomorrow, in class, would she do the same?’  _ Sky wondered.

XXX

Sky sat in the potions class, as Professor Zabini rambled about a Hiccoughing Solution, feeling like falling asleep, all the while his friend Bridge, sat beside him, scribbling notes. 

“Howww do you not fall asleep in this class?” Sky asked, groaning, and the Ravenclaw, in his blue edged robes, grinned, pushing his glasses back up on his nose, 

“It’s my favorite class, that’s why” 

“Why the hell is it your favorite class?” Sky joked, “I can’t keep my eyes open in here,”

“Who’s talking?” Suddenly Professor Zabini shot, and Sky and Bridge shut up.

Sky’s eyes wandered around the classroom, where his fellow sixth year Slytherins and Ravenclaws sat, either scribbling notes, reading from their books, staring at the professor, or just looking around, like him. 

Amongst one of those students, his gaze met with Z Delgado’s who had been looking his way, and they stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds, and she suddenly turned away, focusing back on her book. He had caught her staring at him, and for some reason, his heart fluttered when he thought about it. Sky Tate would never admit it to anyone, but honestly, he thought she was beautiful… he had had a crush on Z since their first year. 

He had never been able to admit it to her, though. Back when they had been sorted into Slytherin, together, he had been resentful about the fact that he wasn’t sorted into Gryffindor, which had been the house of both his parents. But, just like a characteristic Slytherin, Sky felt it odd that a Half-Blood, who’s half brother was a mudblood, was chosen for Slytherin. He had never expressed it of course, and slowly he had made his peace with both of these things too. His friends? Not so much. So Z Delgado had been an outcast to Slytherin, but had been the one to win the most house points… soo… majority of the Slytherins were confused… about her. Some liked her too, and some, including Dru and his gang, hated her wholeheartedly.

He kept staring at her, for the rest of the class, lost in the thoughts of her, but as the bell rang, he was jerked out of his reverie. 

“Next class, buddy, Dark Arts” Bridge waved Sky’s subject sheet in front of him.

“ _ Defense Against _ the Dark Arts” Sky corrected, “We don’t do, Dark Arts here” 

“Yeah, right” Bridge grinned, “I’ll be off too, now, to my Alchemy class” 

“Only YOU can take classes as nerdy as that” Sky joked, patting Bridge on his back, sending him off, as he himself ascended the steps, to get out of the basement, where the potions classroom had been, and towards  _ his  _ favorite classroom, which was defense against the Dark Arts. Professor Anubis Cruger was his favorite teacher, and his lessons were absolutely amazing.

“Mind if I?” Sky asked, softly, taking a seat beside Z Delgado. She smiled at him, and he knew they weren’t going to talk about potions class.

“So, Jack isn’t sitting with you?” Sky asked. Z’s half brother, who was in Gryffindor, (Something that made Sky jealous, a LOT) usually used to sit with her, but today he was nowhere in sight, which had caused the seat next to her to be empty.

“He got a girlfriend” Z chuckled, and Sky couldn’t tell her how happy he was. Not because he liked Jack or anything, but because now, he’d stay away from Z… hopefully.

“Oh really?” Sky asked, amused, “Who?”

Z turned her head, just a bit, “behind you, three o’clock”

Sky turned his head, “Ally Samuels” he said. He knew the girl, she and Jack were the Gryffindor Prefects. It seemed pretty common, these days, to see prefects hooking up. Sky had wondered, the first time when he had learnt that he and Z were going to be Prefects, whether something like this could happen to them. But in all these years, Z had made it clear that she didn’t want anything romantic to do with Sky. She used to treat him like a friend, at times arguing. 

Well, a LOT of arguing. Sky and Z had a hard time getting along, but with all that aside, when they were both in a good mood, Sky and Z used to joke, and be good friends. 

They had been Prefects together for one year, and had already both won the ‘Best Prefect Duo’ title. (Jack had won the ‘Prefect of the Year’ title the previous year. )

Just then Professor Cruger entered the class, and the whole class wished him. Everyone loved Professor Cruger, except Dru and company. 

“Today’s class is on Defense Against Dark Marks” 

Z’s eyes shot up to the professor at that, and Sky didn’t fail to notice it. 

“Sir?” a hand was raised, it was a Gryffindor, Kat Manx.

“Yes Kat?” Cruger asked, 

“Sir what is a Dark Mark? Is it something like the ones Death Eaters had?”

“Yes” Cruger nodded, “Something like that. I was just getting to it. A Dark Mark charm is really difficult to cast, but even harder to resist. Once the mark is carved on your body, completely, it cannot be reversed. Hence, the only way, to not come under its influence, is to revert it  _ while it’s being cast. _ ”

The whole class nodded, “Now, here,” Cruger held up a piece of paper. “I have a charm that casts a similar magic, though it’s not dark. It’s base is similar to those of the Dark Mark, but with a few tweaks, such that it’s not permanent, would wash off with an Emundandi Potion from your potions master. And wouldn’t have any dark magic consequences”

The class attentively listened to the rest of the lecture, where Cruger explained about the charm, and how to deal with it.    
“Now, I need a demonstration,” Cruger said, and pointed to Sky and Z.

“You two” he nodded, “come up here, and help me”

Sky grinned. He loved being called up for a demonstration in class. Though Z looked a little uncomfortable, not looking up when she walked. 

“Alright, so we’re going to do it two ways. Please roll up your sleeves” Cruger ordered, and the two young wizards nodded. Sky rolled up his sleeves, and then watched carefully, as Z rolled up her left sleeve, but looked uneasy to roll up the right one. 

“Miss Delgado?” Cruger asked.

“I’m sorry, Sir, but i can’t roll up both my sleeves” Cruger nodded, not wishing to ask why, though making a mental note to ask her after class.

“Very well,” he said, “you only need one for now” 

“Raise your wands” he orchestrated the whole event.

Sky raised his, Z raised hers, “Sky, cast the charm” Sky did so, and on the sleeve Z had rolled up, slowly a dark patch of ink began taking place, and Z quickly, in a swift, hushed whisper, casted the charm to revert it, and the mark was gone before it was made. 

“Very good” Cruger nodded, “now Sky, do the resistance charm, and Z, cast the mark”

They did so, and Sky yelled the charm, a little too loudly, and pointed his wand at the mark that was slowly taking shape. 

“Sir why is it not disappearing?” Sky asked, almost panicking. Z stared at the charm, which was starting to take the shape of a Falcon’s wings, Z’s own patronus, and Sky looked at Cruger, with pleading eyes.

“Calm down, Tate, it will not be a dark mark. Dark marks need blood magic, which is the one thing missing from this charm, it will not be permanent. You may not have cast the spell right.” Cruger explained. Sky just stared at Z, knowing she had done some tweaking to the charm. He didn’t know how he knew it, but somewhere in his gut, he just felt it.

XXX

“What did you do to the charm?” Sky asked, after class, as he and Z walked to their next class.

“What do you mean?” Z asked, bluntly.

“The charm you cast” he held up his wrist, “it’s not the one Cruger said.”

“It is,” Z said, end of the discussion. 

Jack skipped over to where Sky and Z were, “Hellooo fellow prefects”

“Hello Jack,” Sky said, coldly, while Z placed an arm around her brother’s shoulder.

“You know, Sky, for a prefect, not being able to undo a simple spell like that? I’m disappointed” he teased.

“Shut up Landors” Sky said. If they were in the common room, Sky would’ve used different words, but here, teachers could hear him.

Jack grinned, and went off.

“I’m off to Runes” Z said, it was the one class they didn’t share. Sky hated his herbology class for doing that to him.

“Alright” he said, “I’ll be off to herbology”

But even though he said that, he decided he’d go off to the potions master, and get a cure for his ‘Dark Mark’. 

And while he was out there, he’d also investigate what had caused the mark to stick, because Skt was fairly certain he hadn’t spoken the spell wrong. Sky Tate never had a spell wrong.


	2. Minor Alterations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two first years sneak out, and the prefects have to go looking for them... But Sky discovers something he wasn't exactly looking for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just useless drabble...! Aannnyyywaaaayyyy more Harry Potter references and more Power Rangers SPD references!

**Chapter 2**

“So professor? What’s wrong with the charm?” Sky inquired, as the potions master bent into the cupboard to bring out the things he needed to brew the potion to remove the mark.

“This charm?” he pointed to Sky’s mark, “or the one you failed to cast?”   
“I said the right charm, professor” Sky exclaimed.

“Well, the magic is pretty basic. It’s not blood magic, that’s for sure, but I’ll have to admit, Cruger teaching  _ this  _ charm in class was pretty unexpected”

Sky looked oddly at Professor Zabini at this, “Why, sir?”

“Usually, because you can’t cast a Dark Mark on someone unless they’re willing”

“I don’t understand sir?”

“My old friend, Draco Malfoy? His father forced him to take the dark mark. At that point, even if he tried to cast the charm Cruger taught you today, it wouldn’t have worked.” He mixed a few extracts into a decoction, and then burned it over a flame for a few seconds.

“Why?”

“There is this really odd thing about these mark charms, that not many wizards know. These marks cannot be stopped by any charms unless the person isn’t willing to…” The decoction was then removed from the light flame, and the Professor smeared it onto a cloth.

“You’re saying that it is not the charm that is different, but rather the fact that I willingly submitted to it?”

“Precisely.” he wrapped the cloth around Sky’s wrist, gently, and fastened it.

“So, why was Z Delgado not affected by this… submission?”

“She didn’t want to be marked by you. I think that’s enough of an explanation for your situation, with this particular charm” Zabini nodded. “Now don’t waste anymore time of your classes here, and go. Remove the cloth after dinner. Before going to sleep. And mind you, don’t keep it on  _ WHILE  _ you go to sleep, otherwise you’ll wake up tomorrow morning with a patch of transparent skin. And we don’t want you sitting with Madame Pomfrey to fix that for fourteen hours, do we?”

“No sir” Sky nodded, quickly, and then saying a quick thank you, he exited the room for the herbology class with Professor Longbottom.

XXX

That night, in the dining room, Sky sat with the other prefects, at the Prefects’ table, sandwiched between his friend Bridge Carson from Ravenclaw and Sydney Drew from Hufflepuff. Beside Bridge, was Jack Landors from Gryffindor, and next to him was Z Delgado. Ally Samuels sat with both of them, and beside Syd, on Sky’s other side, was Sophie, the Ravenclaw girl prefect, and on the far end, sat Cassian Velasquez, the other Hufflepuff prefect. 

“Ally’s NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!” Jack protested, as Z and Bridge smothered him with questions.

“Yeah!” Ally supported him, “We’re not going out!”

“You keep telling yourself that” Z grinned, looking pretty normal. Sky’s gaze, all day, had been flickering to and fro from the brunette and his bandaged hand. Z had not talked to him at all, after the events of the DADA class.  _ Only a few more minutes, _ Sky thought,  _ then the bandage is off, and my hand will be back to normal. _

“Come on guys! Admit it!” Bridge said, and Sky’s thoughts weren’t really in the meal, or whatever the hell was happening with his idiotic prefect ‘friends’. Sky at times wondered if they’d even be friends had they not been prefects together. But since he had lost Dru and his friends’ after that chaotic event in the fourth year, he’d have been completely alone, had he not befriended this bunch. Of course, many of them already had friends, but some, like him, and Bridge Carson had been at a lack of friends, and well, they had struck up a nice friendship, and slowly blended in with the rest of the prefects too.

The fifth year had been, probably, the best year of Sky’s life in Hogwarts. But this year…? What had happened to Z?! Even though Professor Zabini said there was nothing wrong with it, Sky still felt, for now, at least, that the charm had some sort of dark magic, even if not permanent blood magic.

He felt uneasy, and not even finishing his dinner, Sky left the dining hall. The others asked what had happened, and muttering a ‘Nothin, just not hungry’ he left.

Sky went up to his room, and pulled the bandage out, and was very much relieved to find that the scar was gone. But where it had been, there was a large red mark, which looked like a scratch, in the shape of the same falcon wings, the scar had been, “What the hell?” Sky’s eyes widened as he saw the scratch.

He got up, and took a handkerchief and fastened it on his wrist where the scratch was— he knew it was definitely something caused by Z’s spell— and tucked professor Zabini’s cloth into his green-edged robe’s pocket, and with his wand clutched tightly in his hand, he made his way to Professor Cruger’s office.

“May I enter, Sir?” Sky asked, and Cruger nodded.

“Yes, Sky?” he asked, sitting back in his chair.

“Sir.” Sky nodded, “Sir, I’m still skeptical about the spell Z Delgado cast this morning” 

“Did professor Zabini remove it?”   
“He did, but it has left a strange scratch mark in place”

“Show me,” he said, and Sky did.

Cruger carefully examined the scratch, and then ran a hand through his deep blue hair, “This is something odd…” 

“It is, isn’t it?” Sky asked, almost jumping up, this was awesome! Maybe his suspicions were actually true.

“Hmm…” Cruger said mysteriously, “This is nothing to be afraid of, it’s just a little higher level of magic.” 

Sky looked puzzled, “Sir?” he asked.

“Z Delgado is more talented than I had thought” he mumbled to himself, to Sky, he said, “Z used a higher degree of the same spell that I had thought, no blood magic, though the spell she uttered was the one I said. But the one she used, wasn’t the one I had taught.”

“She wanted to scar me?”

“Maybe” Cruger nodded, “or maybe… as it happens in case of a few special young wizards, it’s possible that it was done unwittingly…”

“Unwittingly?”

“Sky, can you do something for me?”

“Yes Sir?”

“Figure out if Z is an animagi, or can speak parseltongue, or maybe… talk to other animals? And while you’re at it, check for any genetic powers, that don’t have anything to do with the regular magic”

Sky gulped, why did Cruger want to know that? “Sir, is it possible she might be… an heir of Slytherin?”

“Heir of Slytherin? Why would you even say that?”

“Sir, just a theory, since you said something about her speaking parseltongue. And she technically has Gryffindor traits, and well, she was sorted into Slytherin for some reason, no?”

“Sky, after Lord Voldemort, there were no descendants of Slytherin left.”

“Sir, bloodlines are complicated things… Did you know Harry Potter and Tom Riddle Jr. originated from the same bloodline? The Peverells? Harry from the younger brother, and Tom from the second brother.” Sky pointed out, and Cruger nodded, “I have considered that, which is why I have asked you to look out for different traits in her” 

Sky nodded, “Sir, about my mark?”

“Go to professor Zabini, he will know what to do. I have told you, this kind of magic cannot be reversed by spells. And even the mild kind I used, or the slightly higher one Miss Delgado used”

“Yes sir, thank you”

“And remember, you do not have to tell anyone about it, not even your little Hufflepuff friend Carson”

“Yes sir, of course” Sky nodded, and was off.

Professor Zabini had a whole other theory for the scratch, saying it might’ve been an allergic reaction of his skin to the willow root in the potion, and gave him a small remedy, and told him to go off to sleep.

The next morning, the scratch was gone, and Sky didn’t know what to think.

XXX

“It’ll be awesome!!” first year Hufflepuff, Mora, said excitedly to her friend, who looked at her uncertainly.

“I—I’m not sure, Mora, I mean that’s really complicated magic!”

“Come on! Harry Potter and his friends used the polyjuice potion in their second year! WE can pull off something that’s much easier!” she said, squinting her eyes.

“What if your dad finds out?!” Sam exclaimed.

“So what if he does?” Mora seemed completely unfazed.

“He’s a professor! He can get us expelled!!!!”

“He won’t! I have a plan!” Mora said. The two eleven year olds were hiding behind a curtain, where no one could see them, and they could plot in peace.

“We can fake sick, and make magical copies of ourselves lying in bed!”

“You’re the transfiguration professor’s daughter! You obviously know how to do difficult magic! I don’t!!! My parents don’t even let me  _ hold _ a wand when I’m at home!” Sam cried.

“I’ll teach you! I’m telling you we NEED to visit Hogsmeade if we wanna do anything cool in this school!”

“I’m not faking to be a fourth year to visit hogsmeade!!” Sam protested again, and Mora lifted her wand, and said, “Shut up, I say we’re going, so we’re going” and that was the end of the discussion.

XXX

“Hellooo Daddy!” Mora said, “I need a permission slip to enter the Restricted section of the library”

“What for?” the Transfiguration Professor, right now, transfigured into a green headed monster, with only one horn, asked his daughter, “I have gotten a DADA assignment, and I’d like to do a little extra research about it, and well… get some extra credit, and points for my house!” 

Gruumm nodded, “Alright” he growled, and picked up the notebook, tearing out a paper, with his bony long, and now, green fingers, he made out a note to Madam Prince, the librarian, to let his first year go into the restricted section, and borrow whatever book she needed.

“Thanks daddy!” Mora said, kissing him on the cheek, and then skipping out.

“You got it?” Sam was already waiting for her at the library door, and Mora nodded, waving the permission slip in his face. Madam Prince examined the note carefully when it was given to her, and then pointed at the restricted section in the back of the library. 

The two first years went through about eight books, each filled with horrid illustrations and gruesome sketches of spells, and forbidden curses and whatnot potions and what the hell could go wrong with them, until they finally found what they had been looking for.

“Okay, so I’ve never done this before bu—“ Mora began but Sam interrupted her.

“Are you kidding!?! We can get into serious trouble if ANYTHING goes wrong!” 

Mora ignored his outburst, “it’s easy enough magic, and give me a notebook so I can write the procedure down”

Sam frowned, but did as she said anyway, because they were friends, and because she was the only friend he had, and he didn’t want to lose her as a friend because then he’d be all alone.

XXX

The next day, early morning, before any classes had begun, Sam and Mora met in the transfigurations classroom, with the required material.

The spell was easy enough to cast, but to make it stay, the two had needed some complex potion, and in the end, two sixteen year olds exited the transfiguration classroom. Sam looked about seventeen-ish, and Mora looked sixteen. Her hair were a darker black, and that little scar on her cheek, which she had gotten as a little child, (And never knew how or why) was now turned into a violet colored tattoo, and she thought she looked hot enough. Sam on the other hand, found Mora looking like a witch (No puns intended XD) while he himself looked cool. His dirty blond hair were falling over his eyes, and another thing the two realised was that their robes were a little too small for them now.

Mora then cast another spell, “ _ engorgio”  _ and their robes grew larger and larger, till they finally hit their post-puberty bodies.

They had already called in sick, so that no one would question their absence, and now, the two, with their pockets full of galleons from their pocket money, and headed to Honeydukes: their first destination. 

Sneaking out of Hogwarts was an easy enough task, considering their grown up appearance. As they started walking through the streets of Hogsmeade, a picturesque little village of cottages and shops, with enchanted candles hanging in the trees during the holidays, they looked around, awed, overjoyed. Their plan had actually worked! They were actually walking along the streets of the only all-wizarding village in Britain, and as someone from cities, the village was absolutely beautiful for them. Mora, who had been living in London all her life, (and spoke with a british accent) had been to many villages before, but Sam, moved to Britain from New York, had never stepped foot outside a city, and Hogwarts. 

He pulled a hood over his head, to get away from the September chills, and walked along the shops that seemed to pull him back in time, to the nineteen hundreds, when Harry Potter and the Golden Trio used to come here. The passed the infamous Three Broomsticks Inn, where Katie Bell had been cursed by the Opal Necklace, and and the Hog’s Head inn, where the Dumbledore’s Army had met numerous times, Honeydukes, the sweet shop, that had a secret passageway into Hogwarts. From a distance they saw the Shrieking Shack, whose mystery, though had been solved years ago, was still considered Haunted by the residents. Intrigued by all of this, two two tweens dressed as teens explored the little village. 

XXX

“I'm in trouble… WE are in Trouble,” Sydney Drew, the Hufflepuff Prefect, almost hysterical, tracked down the Ravenclaw Prefect, and almost tackled him to the ground.

“What? WHY?” Bridge asked, looking dazed and surprised.

“It’s Sam, and Mora!” she exclaimed, “They’re— they’re bunking school!” It was between third and fourth periods, and Bridge was headed into his Divination class.

“WHAT?”

“And as prefects we’re supposed to bring them back, and we’ve already lost a hundred house points, so we better hurry!”

“Wait wait wait wait… WHAT?” Bridge was still confused.

“I’m not kidding! Bridge! They ran away, probably to Hogsmeade or something, we don’t know! Their classmates reported that they had called in sick, and when they went to check up on them between periods, they weren’t there!”

“Doesn’t mean they bunked?” Bridge countered, adjusting his glasses, which had turned a little askew since Syd’s onslaught.

“I spent the whole third period looking for them in the WHOLE SCHOOL! And unless they found some hidden passage, or a way into the Chamber of Secrets, I don’t think there’s a way they’re still IN school!”

“But doesn’t that mean you bunked third period too?”

“It does, but i had asked Madame Hooch if I could bunk”

“You still take Flying?”

“Uh yeah! If I want to be a professional Flying Instructor, I gotta clear my NEWTs in Flying”

“I didn’t know you wanted to be a flying instructor? I always thought of you as more bent towards Music, and the theatre arts?” Bridge questioned

“Well, I gotta have some backup plan no?” Syd said nonchalantly, and then got back in panic mood again, “NOT THE POINT WE HAVE TO FIND SAM AND MORA!”

“Yeah Right” bridge nodded vigorously, “I’ll get Sophie, you get Cassian, and we’ll meet outside Hogsmeade. AFTER we take permission from our House Heads.” Syd nodded, but then just as Bridge was going away, she said, “But Cassian’s out for Hufflepuff Quidditch practice!”

“Oh!” Bridge gasped, he had forgotten that the big game was coming up, and all teams were trying to get in as much practice as they could, “Alright, Hufflepuff’s practicing, so that means Gryffindor or Slytherin must not be… I’ll see if I can get Jack, Ally, Sky or Z to come and help!”

“Alright I’ll get sophie”

“Great! We’ll meet here in ten”

XXX

Out of the four prefects Bridge Carson had gone out looking for, he only found Sky, and asked him to accompany them. Sky shrugged, because Herbology class without Z was boring and taking due permission from their respective professors, Sky, Bridge, Syd and Sophie met together at the great lake. 

Via the whomping willow and the shrieking shack, the four prefects entered the village of Hogsmeade. Looking around, they took a few minutes to awe at the beautiful village that never failed to surprise them. Today, it was just a little cloudy, and the skies looked beautiful comparatively, and the winds were chilly, and all the pubs and inns looked cozy enough to be in. 

Syd, Sky, Bridge and Sophie split up to look for the two rogue kids, each taking one direction of the village: Sky went north, Bridge East, Syd west, and Sophie south. 

Sky looked around, peeking into Dervish and Banges, Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, Honeydukes, The Magic Neep and just as he peeped into the window at Hog's Head Inn, he noticed very familiar brownish dark hair, above a dark wizard robe, facing away from him, and towards another man… an older man…

Her head blocked him from seeing the man’s face, so Sky quickly cast a miniature disguising charm onto himself, muttering  _ ‘mutatio minorous’  _ something professor Cruger had taught them only weeks ago. It was a charm that could make you unrecognisable, in minute ways, like bend your chin, or make your iris change color, or make your nose a bit different. These small changes made a person vaguely recognisable, but you couldn’t tell in one look who it was, and the charm would wear off soon enough. Sky had to be quick. He sneaked around, and onto a table by their side, to see clearly, whether it was her, or someone else. 

He hadn’t been mistaken. The girl was sure enough Elizabeth Delgado, only she felt a little different, a little worn out, her eyes exhibiting tiredness, but sharp, as if on the lookout for danger. Sky all of a sudden had a realisation that she was wearing a different robe, something he had seen with adults, but couldn’t quite place where… It wasn’t their regular School robe, which, Sky suddenly realised, he himself was wearing, the Slytherin crest showing. Thankfully, she was engrossed in her conversation and hadn’t noticed him yet. He muttered a charm changing the color of the black robe to velvet red, and the green into an aesthetic black. Tucking the Slytherin crest between the folds, he tried to listen to their conversation, but it was almost impossible. 

She had cast the  _ muffliato _ charm, which resulted in anyone who tried to listen to their conversation hear nothing but a distant buzzing sound in their ear. The only thing Sky could catch were a few words, like ‘Cruciatus’, and ‘Potter’ and the ‘Order’ and ‘Death’. None of these words sounded particularly pleasing, and they scared Sky.

Sky knew that he had seen that guy  _ somewhere  _ but he couldn’t quite place it. He squinted his eyes, this way and that, trying to place him, but he just seemed familiar… but not familiar enough…

Another thing, that Sky noticed, caused his eyes to go wide. Shock and fear running through his veins, he watched as the older man, probably in his early forties or late thirties, raised his glass of butterbeer, and his robe slid down the length of his arm, revealing a not too distinct, but still partly visible scar… 

It wasn’t a scar.

It was like it wasn’t even there… but not exactly.

It was fading.

But Sky knew for certain that it’d never really fade away completely.

Because even though the Dark Lord was gone.

The Dark Mark would never leave the bearer’s skin.

XXX

Sky was awakened from his shocked trance by a sudden lighting up on his wand. He turned to look at it, and realised he was supposed to be looking for Sam and Mora. He got up, and a few people gave him awkward glances, and then ignored him.

He turned to look at the couple again, but was surprised to notice they were already gone. Had they seen him? Had they recognised him? What was happening?!

He ran out, according to the directions his wand provided, and right outside the Three Broomsticks, he met with the other three, who were standing with Sam and Mora, both looking older than the prefects themselves.

Anyway, Sky’s mind wasn’t really into whatever scolding the two tweens were getting. He could only think of Z. His mind was flooded with questions. Why was she outside the School? Was she even allowed outside school during class hours? Sky himself had to take permission from so many professors to get out of class to come look for these two bunking tweens. And why was she in Hogsmeade? And who with?! Who was that guy? And why were they meeting here? Why did he seem so familiar? And why couldn’t Sky recognise him? Was he a death eater? Why did he have that fading Dark Mark? Did Z also have one? Was she also a death eater? Was that why she refused to raise her sleeve in class? 

Sky, with his mind all muddled up, and not into the conversation with his fellow prefects, didn’t even realise it, and ended up walking into a magic lamp post, which then screamed at him for walking like blind. He apologised quickly, his cheeks turning red, as he tried to gain control of the train of his thoughts again, when suddenly, Bridge placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You okay?”

“Uhh huh... Yeah, I’m fine, hey Bridge are we allowed to leave school grounds and come to hogsmeade on weekdays?”

Bridge frowned, “I don’t think so, which is why we had to take permission from so many people” Bridge continued rambling about rules, and prefects and disobedient first years, but Sky’s mind was reeling. He had just seen a poster. It was one issued from the Ministry of Magic. It featured Harry Potter, and some story regarding something the Auror was doing, but what had struck Sky, at the moment, was the fact of how stupid he had been.

The man with Z, he had used ‘ _ mutatio minorous’ _ to slightly alter his appearance just as he had done, and he had been so stupid as to not recognise him, because after the Golden Trio, Albus Dumbedore and Lord Voldemort, his was the most recognisable face in the wizarding world.

After all, he was infamous former Death-eater Draco Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo..... How was it?? Plz review!!!   
> So What's next? Anyone interested in theorizing what happens now? Any ideas anybody?! 
> 
> Stay Tuned to Charmed!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Stay tuned for the next chapter, and tell me what you think in the comments below!


End file.
